King Mastadonius
King Mastadonius is currently the strongest God of Crunkiverse 00A. He is also the one of the Divine Beasts, and he is known as the King Beast. Being the strongest God, he works with Crunktropolis Craig and reigns over small portions of the Crunkiverse. Earth is within his jurisdiction. Origin Created the same way as his seven brothers, King Mastadonius retained the most of the Beast Primordial's strength. He also was blessed with an above average intellect. After being created, he was released onto the battlefield during the War of Gods. However, Mastadonius did not care for war, and soon deserted the battle in search of something more meaningful. It was this that eventually brought him to meet Charmadeus, an ancient Light primordial, who gave Mastadonius an even greater intelligence than before. He learned of the Beast primordial, as well as the true nature of the Crunkiverse. He then decided that he would attempt to regain his former power as the Beast primordial, and try to ascend to Omnigodhood. After returning from his meeting with Charmadeus, Mastadonius decided he would destroy all of the Divine Beasts and absorb their power in order to become the Beast primordial once again. His first target was the Mammoth Beast, the fourth strongest of the 7. They battled for many days and nights, but eventually the Mammoth Beast was destroyed and Mastadonius was now strong enough to become a minor God. He passed the God exam, and became a minor God. Throughout the next few millennia, King Mastadonius found only 2 more of the Divine Beasts, the Forest Beast as well as the Stone Beast. He was able to absorb their power and truly ascend past Grenaldy and become the strongest being in all of Crunkiverse 00A, besides Crunktropolis Craig. He currently does not know the location of the other 3 Divine Beasts. He currently resides in his castle, Mastadonius Keep. Powers and Abilities King Mastadonius is insanely strong, even for a God. It can be said that he can even fight on par with Crunktropolis Craig at 70% of his power, and even transcend the Omnisteve. The latter is only theorized by the fandom. Mastadonius boasts insane stats across the board, and practically defines "god-tier stats". Like the other Divine Beasts, his Element is unknown. However, Mastadonius has been seen using Fire, Water, and Dark, as well as other non-identifiable Elements. He also can access the special moves of the Mammoth Beast, the Forest Beast, and the Stone Beast. His own special move, Primordial Extinction, is a move where King Mastadonius can temporarily take on the vestige of the Beast primordial itself. This transformation only lasts about 30 seconds, but the transformation itself causes a massive explosion from Mastadonius that can blow away all who oppose him. While in this form, Mastadonius has near-Omnigod levels of strength. It is thought that if Mastadonius were to kill all the Divine Beasts, he would maintain this form indefinitely, and it's strength would increase to Omnigod levels. Category:Citizens